The Marfan syndrome is an autosomal dominant disorder with skeletal, ocular and cardiovascular complications that result from mutations in the FBN1 gene. We have recently determined that FBN1 mutations can result in isolated skeletal features without the cardiovascular or ocular complications. Therefore, we hypothesize that the FBN1 gene may be one of the genes involved in determining height in the population. This study will screen otherwise normal very tall individuals for the FBN1 gene to determine whether the gene has a role in determining height.